Et Ianuam
by ELF.Emma
Summary: Pernahkah kau berpikir tentang eksistensi dunia lain selain dunia yang kau pijaki ini? Jika kau penasaran, kenapa kau tidak ikuti ceritaku? Kisah 5 orang sahabat yang dipertemukan dengan seorang anak misterius dengan hawa keberadaan yang tipis.


_Di dunia ini ada begitu banyak pintu, diantara pintu-pintu itu ada satu pintu yang menghubungkan kita satu sama lain. Bukankah lucu? Mencari satu pintu di antara ribuan pintu yang ada. Tapi bagiku tak masalah, karena aku percaya dari awal kita sudah ditakdirkan untuk membuka satu pintu yang sama. Karena itu, aku hanya perlu percaya pada takdir yang akan menuntun langkahku._

* * *

 **Et Ianuam**

 **Author:**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Friendship/Fantasy**

 **Cast: Kuroko Tetsuya, GoM, and other**

 **Disclaimer: Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapat dari cerita ini.**

 **Summary: Pernahkah kau berpikir tentang eksistensi dunia lain selain dunia yang kau pijaki ini? Jika kau penasaran, kenapa kau tidak ikuti ceritaku? Kisah 5 orang sahabat yang dipertemukan dengan seorang anak misterius dengan hawa keberadaan yang tipis.**

 **Warning: OOC, OC, typos, DLDR.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Meeting**

* * *

DRAP

DRAP

DRAP

Seorang pemuda dengan jubah hitam yang menutupi kepalanya meloncat dari satu dahan pohon ke pohon yang lain, menghindari setiap serangan dari orang-orang yang mengejarnya di belakang. Dia beruntung karena hutan yang lebat mampu menyamarkan keberadaannya, tapi tetap saja dia tak berada di level yang sama dengan penyihir yang mengejarnya.

'Dan lagi, aku sudah tidak memiliki banyak tenaga lagi', tiba-tiba sebuah bola api melesat di sebelah kepala pemuda bersurai biru itu. Dengan cepat dia menghindar, meski bukan penyihir terbaik tapi dia cukup cerdas memanfaatkan kelemahannya. Dia mengerti kelemahan tubuhnya, karena itu dia tidak banyak melawan. Sembunyi dan menghindar, dia cukup mahir melakukannya.

DRAP

SRAKK

Pemuda itu berhenti pada satu dahan pohon yang cukup tinggi, nafasnya memburu seiring dengan detak jantungnya yang bergemuruh tak seirama. Tangannya menggenggam erat sebuah bandul kalung yang tergelantung indah di lehernya.

'Lagipula aku bukanlah penyihir yang khusus dilatih untuk bertarung. Aku bukan tipe petarung…', tangan kirinya digunakan untuk mengelap keringat yang mencubu pelipisnya. Padahal malam sudah larut, tapi panas ditubuhnya benar-benar membuatnya gerah.

Ditatapnya bandul itu sekali lagi lalu sebuah surat yang diremasnya sedari tadi, 'Tapi kenapa…-'

SLATTT

" _Clypeus_!", teriaknya saat melihat bola api yang melesat ke arahnya.

BRUKKKK

"Akh!"

Meski sudah mengaktifkan perisai di sekitar tubuhnya tetap saja dia terlempar beberapa meter dan menghantam beberapa pohon hingga pohon itu tumbang. Bukan main kekuatan penyihir itu sampai bisa melemparnya sejauh ini.

Darah mengalir dari pelipis dan sudut bibirnya. Rasanya seluruh tulangnya remuk, kekuatannya bahkan tak cukup untuk menyembuhkan dirinya sekarang. Sekalipun bisa, dia tidak akan bisa melarikan diri dari sini. "Akhh…sial..ukh"

TAP

Suara pijakan kaki mengalihkan fokusnya, 'Akh…tidak ada pilihan lain, mereka sudah menemukanku', batinnya. Dengan tertatih dia berusaha berdiri, "Akh…sshhhh…", diulurkan tangannya ke arah bandul di lehernya. Digenggamnya erat, sebelum memejamkan mata dia berbisik, " _Aperire ostium_ _"_ , cahaya berwarna biru lembut menguar menyilaukan mata. Sebelum akhirnya hilang perlahan tanpa menyisakan apapun dan pemuda itu sudah tidak ada di tempat itu.

TAP

"Dia…sungguh merepotkan", ucap seorang pria dengan jubah yang menutupi setengah wajahnya. Sebelum akhirnya melesat dengan cepat pergi dari tempat itu.

* * *

May 2015

Suara derit kapur kini menjadi satu-satunya suara yang mengisi ruangan itu. Bukannya tanpa penghuni, hanya saja penghuninya terlalu takut untuk mengeluarkan suara lain yang bisa saja mengusik sang guru yang sedang berkutat dengan papan tulis.

"Baiklah, siapa yang bisa menjelaskan tentang Hukum Boyle?", suara sang guru hanya dijawab oleh keheningan yang menegangkan. Bagaimana tidak, guru di depan mereka terkenal sangat mengerikan. Tak pernah segan menghukum muridnya dan hukumannya pun tak pernah tanggung-tanggung. Gak neko-neko, biar sekalian sekali hukum langsung kapok.

Sebuah tangan terulur ke atas, "Ya, Akashi-kun!"

"Jika gas dalam ruang tertutup suhu mutlak dijaga konstan, maka tekanan gas berbanding terbalik dengan volumenya", datar, tenang, adem, 'Akashi-kun kau menyelamatkan kami!', kira-kira itulah isi pikiran anak-anak di kelas itu sambil mengirim tatapan terima kasih sekilas pada sang penyelamat.

TETTTT

"Baiklah pelajaran saya akhiri sampai disini"

Seindah lonceng gereja dan selembut suara pastor, itulah perumpamaan mereka saat mendengar suara bel pulang yang disusul dengan ucapan coretmaniscoret sang guru.

Akashi hanya menghela nafas melihat teman-temannya yang seperti baru saja menemukan oasis di tengah gurun pasir. 'Aisshhh…', batinnya, bisa-bisa dia ketularan kebodohan mereka.

DRTTTT

From: Kise Ryouta

Akashi-kun, kami sudah di bawah ^_^ Cepatlah~~~

"Aishhh…siapa bocah itu berani memerintahku?", Akasih menghela nafas menatap layar ponselnya, sebelum beranjak dari tempat duduknya, pemuda bersurai merah itu masih sempat melirik ke arah jendela kelasnya. Melupakan euforia teman-temannya, dia sedikit memicingkan matanya melihat sekilat cahaya di langit.

"Ukh, mungkin akan hujan?", dia mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan kelasnya, toh dia sudah siap menghadapi badai apapun.

* * *

"Aomine-cchi, kau mendapat 0 lagi-ssu?"

"Diamlah Kise!"

"Hahaha…tak kusangka ada yang lebih bodoh dariku!"

"Kau-!"

KRIT  
KRIT  
KRIT

Baik Aomine maupun Kise menatap horror kebelakang mereka.

GULP

"Sudahlah kalian berdua sama saja", suara kalem Akashi berhasil menghentikan pertengkaran duo bodoh itu. Ah, mungkin lebih tepatnya suara nista gunting di tangannya. Midorima menaikkan kaca matanya, Murasakibara membuka bungkus snacknya yang entah sudah keberapa.

Akashi; ketua OSIS yang jenius, Midorima; wakil ketua OSIS yang tsundere, Kise; model yang berkapasitas otak rata-rata, Murasakibara; pemalas berbadan besar yang suka snack, dan Aomine; manusia kelewat biasa yang memiliki kapasitas otak di bawah rata-rata namun mesum luar biasa. Entah bagaimana kelimanya bisa berteman.

BRUKK

"Aisshh! AhoMine! Apa yang kau lak-"

"Diam baka-Kise!"

"Ada apa Daiki?", Akasih melirik Aomine yang tiba-tiba berhenti yang menyebabkan tabrakan beruntun mereka. Aomine melirik Akashi takut, lalu menelan ludahnya berat.

"I-itu a-apa kalian tidak mendengar sesuatu?"

Hening

"Huwwaaa…ha-hantu-ssu?!", Kise berteriak sambil menutup matanya dan memeluk Aomine. Wajar saja jika Kise berasumsi seperti itu, hari sudah malam, di jalan yang sepi dan gelap tiba-tiba terdengar suara aneh dari arah gang kecil. Ah, dia hanya terlalu menghayati film yang ditontonnya semalam. "Aishh! Lepaskan!"

"Aku tidak percaya hantu", Midorima menggenggam erat boneka jerapah di tangan kirinya, aslinya sih takut.

"Mungkin itu cuma kucing", Murasakibara berujar malas, eh mungkin saja kan?

"Sssstttt", Akashi meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibir lalu membuat isyarat untuk mengikutinya. Mereka semua menelan ludah gugup, kecuali Midorima yang tidak mau mengakuinya. Hei! Mungkin antara takut masuk kesana atau takut membantah perintah Akashi.

Dengan ragu mereka mengikuti Akashi, di tempat kedua Murasakibara berjalan dengan malas sambil mengapit snacknya di ketiak(?), menyusul Midorima yang tsun tsun tidak mau mengaku takut padahal keringet dingin sebesar biji jagung menari di pelipisnya, di tempat terakhir ada Kise yang gelayutan di lengan Aomine dan Aomine yang sibuk menahan pipis.

"Aku tidak mau terakhir-ssu!"

"Ya sudah kau jalan di depanku!"

"Tapi aku takut jalan sendiri"

"Mati sana!"

"Hi-…"

"Diam! Itu…", Akashi menunjuk seonggok manusia yang terkulai di sudut gang buntu tersebut, tanpa basa basi mereka langsung berlari menghampiri pemuda yang berbalut jubah hitam tersebut.

"Oi!", Aomine yang paling dulu sampai langsung memeriksa keadaan pemuda itu. Surai birunya sudah tersamar oleh warna darah, wajahnya tampak pucat, Kise sampai meringis melihatnya.

"Mengerikan-ssu! Siapa yang melakukannya?"

"Khu…t-tolong ak-aku"

"Hei, kau bisa bicara?", Aomine meraih tangan pemuda itu, meminta kesadarannya.

"Sudahlah, itu tidak penting. Yang penting bawa dia ke rumah sakit sekarang!", perintah Akashi mutlak. Midorima yang sepertinya paling cepat tanggap langsung meraih ponsel hijaunya.

"Ya. Alamatnya disini….", Midorima mematikan ponselnya lalu menatap pemuda itu sekilas sebelum menatap Akashi, "Ambulan akan segera sampai".

Ah, seandainya mereka sadar dengan bandul yang bersinar di balik jubah pemuda itu.

* * *

 _Mantra sudah diucapkan. Kini aku sedang bertaruh akan nasibku sendiri._

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Waduh, maaf ya maksa banget TT_TT Wish u love it and pls give me some review ^^ Be kind to me, I** **'** **m a newbie in this fandom**


End file.
